Officer Ash
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash is officer of the law along side the officer Jennys. When a request comes from Prof. Oak Ash has to take career on the road and catch Pokémon. Warning Yaoi and Slash Do not read if you do not like yaoi or slash
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Ok for those who don't know I am working 6 days a week and I don't have a lot of time for fics. I have time to think about them creating new ideas and plots. So yes I create new projects but that doesn't mean I've given up on others, they will all get their time in the spot light at one point or another. One shots are being handled by my kindle and stories are being handled on my laptop. So please enjoy the one shots and updates as they come and know I'm doing the best I can with the little time I get.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Officer Ash

Ash is officer of the law along side the officer Jennys. When a request comes from Prof. Oak Ash has to take career on the road and catch Pokémon.

Chap 1 Ash's Journey

When Ash was ten years old he signed up for the Pokémon Police, he was given a Pikachu from Prof. Oak and he started basic training. The two became close and after four years Ash was given his official rank as an officer. He was assigned the Kanto region as his jurisdiction. He was allowed to catch Pokémon, but he also gained police issued Pokémon by taking exams.

He gained a Growlithe after completing his second year exam, then he gained a Caterpie after his third year exam. He trained hard and Caterpie evolved into Metapod and then Butterfree, Jenny was impressed on how fast Ash's Caterpie evolved, and the bond he had with Growlithe and Pikachu was amazing, his bond made them even stronger. On the fourth year exam it was a lot tougher but he did pass and he gained a Gastly.

Soon he was out patrolling as an officer. He wore a tight blue shirt, and shorts with a black belt which held his PokéBalls and badge. He had a jacket that had the emblem of the Pokémon Police on the back, and the policemen hat. He was given a motorcycle with a side care, he was an excellent driver, and Ash let Pikachu and Growlithe ride in the side car, Gastly also stayed outside his PokeBall but the little guy liked to hide and observe so he remained invisible unless Ash called for him.

In his travels he came across an abandoned Charmander, he didn't know he was abandoned at first, but the little guy didn't want to be captured, Ash had Pikachu and Growlithe talk to Charmander and learned he was left by his trainer. Ash felt bad for him but he couldn't capture Charmander if he belonged to someone else.

He headed to the Pokémon Center just as a storm began to set on the horizon. He learned a trainer called Damian abandoned Charmander there for being weak. Ash was outraged, but Damian didn't seem to care about Charmander at all.

Ash couldn't take it, he ran out into the storm and went to save Charmander. The little guy was weak and being attacked by Spearow, with Pikachu's help they scared of the Spearow, and Ash carried Charmander all the way back to the Pokémon center, he used his jacket to keep Charmander dry and Growlithe used Ember to help keep his tail lit.

Nurse Joy was worried about Charmander and did her best to treat him. Ash never left Charmander's side the whole time he was being taken care of.

When Charmander woke up he saw Ash, but his loyalty to Damian made him leave to return to his rock. The Spearow from before came back and attacked Ash, this time bringing a powerful Fearow. The birds attacked Ash, and Charmander came in to save them. Damian saw how powerful Charmander's flamethrower was and tried to get him back.

However he insulted Charmander, and the fire type was not going to be fooled twice, he destroyed his PokeBall and burned Damian in the process. "Damian you are under arrest for abandoning you're Pokémon as well as the abuse of a Pokémon!" Growlithe and Pikachu agreed, growling at the trainer.

"I'm not scared of you, I'll crush you with every Pokémon I got!" That did not go well; Charmander, Growlithe and Pikachu let loose their power and blasted Damian away. Ash wasn't able to arrest him, but Charmander happily joined up with Ash, knowing he cared about him.

There was no more room in the sidecar but Charmander got to ride behind Ash, he hung on tight and Ash drove off to their next adventure.

It wasn't long after that, when Ash was asked to assist the safari zone in dealing with poachers. Ash caught several poachers going after Tauros and Kangaskhan as well as other Pokémon. Thanks to Ash and his Pokémon the poachers were caught and the Pokémon were saved.

As a reward for all of Ash's work, he was given a safari zone pass and allowed the opportunity to catch up to 30 Pokémon. Ash faced a heard of Tauros dead on, there was about 25 of them in total. "As an officer I cannot run from fear I have to face it head on, so bring it on Tauros!" he showed them his courage and didn't run from their charge, he captured each one!

Ash kept a Tauros for himself, but the rest were sent out on loan to other officers as a riding Pokémon, for areas not accessible by bike or motorcycle. They still belonged to Ash of course but they assisted with the police on Ash's orders, his own Tauros he nicknamed King, as he was the first one he caught and was the leading Tauros in the charge.

He did a lot of good work over the next two years, and shortly after his 16th birthday he was called to the main office. "You wanted to see me sir?" he gave his salute and the police chief nodded. "You have a call from Pallet Town," he said and turned on the video phone. "From my home town?"

Professor Oak appeared on the screen. "Ash it's good to see you again I've heard a lot about you're travels, and I'd like to ask a favor from you."

"A favor? Sure what is it?"

"I'd like to give you a Pokedex and have you travel and gather data on Pokémon, you can even enter the Pokémon League and test your skills."

"Having an officer take part in the Pokémon League would be good for the department," The chief added. "Alright I'll do it, so long as I can continue my duties as an officer." The chief and Oak nodded. "You will check in with Jenny with each town you visit, make sure you do and assist in anything they need."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright I expect you to be in Pallet Town soon, to retrieve your Pokedex. See you then," Oak signed off. Ash called upon King, he could take a faster route if he went on a path that a motorcycle couldn't go. Growlithe ran along side, and Charmander and Pikachu rode with Ash.

"To Pallet Town!" Ash cried as did his Pokémon. This new adventure Ash was excited for it, seeing it as a new challenge and a way for him to get stronger and make new friends.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying. I am trying to work on one shots while at work to clear away a lot of the overflow of ideas and finish some ideas I've had on the backburner for 5 years, story fics will be worked on my days off, I'll do my best and work on what I can.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 2 Rivals

Ash rode King into Pallet Town, King got his exercise and got to rest inside his PokeBall. He went to Oak's lab and bumped into Gary. "Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum, gramps told me you'd be stopping by,"

"Gary, I see your going on a Pokémon journey to," he spotted the Pokedex as well as the PokéBalls. It had been years since the two had seen one another. Before Ash joined the police academy the two were rivals always trying to best each, the two had grown up a lot since they last saw each other. Ash and Gary were both 16 now, Ash had gone from a scrawny twerp into a fit, well trained officer, Gary was barely an inch taller taller than him. Gary had grown up from being the bratty know it all into a little less arrogant Pokémon researcher. He wanted to study Pokémon, but not in some lab, he wanted to train and battle them. "Looks like we can pick up our rivalry right from where we left off."

"Don't think so Ashy boy, you may have grown up physically but mentally your still the same old kid from Pallet, look at your Pokémon barely and evolved one in sight," Growlithe and Charmander growled at Gary, not liking the way he spoke to their master. "While you've been goofing off playing cops and robbers I've been studying and honing my skills, when the time comes I'm gonna make it to the Pokémon League and crush you along with it."

"Gary are you picking a fight with Ash already I thought after all these years you'd atleast be a bit nicer to him," Prof. Oak appeared from the lab, Ash blinked. "Why would you think that Professor?" Gary blushed, and Oak laughed. "Well you see Ash, Gary's had a pin up of you in his room for a long time now."

Both boys blushed, and Gary found he couldn't look Ash in the eye right now. "Gramps! I told you not to talk about that!" Ash knew what pin up Oak was talking about, him and some of the Jennys were asked to take part in a photo-shoot to help raise some moral and good publicity. The photo was of Ash wearing a cop vest unbuttoned exposing his pecs and abs, he was wearing tight blue shorts that hugged his body, hugging his ass and showing off his well-defined legs. For Ash the picture was a little embarrassing especially since the pose he was in showed off his well-endowed bulge, it was overlooked and the pin up was sent out with the Jennys as well. The commander's plan was a success they sold lots of posters signed pictures and raised up a lot of money for the dept, but it was still embarrassing to Ash.

What Ash didn't know was that Gary had gotten two posters, he got his first one replaced after it got a little messy. "Listen up Ashy boy, I will defeat you in the Pokémon league and we will put our rivalry to an end," his feelings for Ash clashed with the rivalry they had, he swore to himself after the Pokémon league and they settled their rivalry he would tell Ash his feelings for him, regardless of who came out on top.

Gary left, and Oak sighed. 'That boy just can't be honest with his feelings,' he focused on Ash. "Here you go Ash," he gave him a Pokedex. "I appreciate you taking part in my research, and I know you will do well in the League."

"Thanks Professor, I will do my best!"

"Oh and I know the commissioner gave you a Pokémon Cycle, you can earn money from the gyms and the league itself and you can buy upgrades for your bike along the way." Ash smiled at that, he was even more determined to win now. "You ready guys!" The Pokémon cheered and Ash brought out his cycle. Growlithe, Charmander and Pikachu jumped into the side car and Ash drove off.

Riding his cycle drew a lot more Pokémon to Ash, his team was full with Pikachu, Charmander, Growlithe, Butterfree, Gastly, and Tauros aka King. However Ash's Poke Cycle was equipped with an HM Pokémon Box, similar to the battle box on the pc, this box was a mobile unit that allowed officers to use an additional 6 Pokémon, not in battle but in the field, they were Pokémon with an HM class move that Ash was allowed to keep on him as an officer, he was allowed to train them by switching them out between his party. There were 6 slots, Cut, Strength, Fly, Surf, Dig, and a Riding Pokémon for rough terrain. (example, rock climb, rock smash, desserts, jumping over cliffs)

Ash captured Rattata, knowing he'd be good for either a cut or dig slot, he put him into the Cycle Storage Box. He then caught a Pidgey and placed him in the Fly slot, he switched Tauros out to train Pidgey and Rattata. He battle hordes of Pidgey and Spearow gaining tons of experience, for Pikachu, Charmander, Growlithe, Pidgey and Rattata.

He knew Butterfree and Gastly would not do so well yet, Butterfree was weak against flying types, and Gastly's moves didn't affect Pidgey or Rattata. The experience helped his Pokémon grow and gain some new moves. By the end of Route 1 he scanned his Pokémon to see how far they had come.

(Main Party)

Pikachu

Thundershock

Thunder Wave

Quick Attack

Slam

-x-

Charmander

Scratch

Ember

Smoke Screen

Bite

-x-

Growlithe

Bite

Mud Slap

Ember

Odor Sleuth

-x-

Butterfree

Sleep Powder

Stun Spore

Gust

Confusion

-x-

Gastly

Hypnosis

Lick

Mean Look

Astonish

-x-

King (Tauros)

Stomp

Headbut

Protect

Pursuit

Cycle Storage

Rattata

Cut

Bite

Quick Attack

Dig

-x-

Pidgey

Tackle

Fly

Quick Attack

Gust

(Viridian City)

Ash got his Pokémon treated, he signed up for the Pokémon League Competition and was contacted by Professor Oak. "Good to see you Ash, I see you made it to Viridian City in record time."

"Thank you Professor, I caught two Pokémon so far, but I'm keeping them in my Cycle Storage, when I get more I'll send them your way," he said and Oak nodded. "I heard about that, please keep up the good work. I'm glad you caught a Pokémon, Gary and I had a wager, and I'm so glad I won my bet," Ash sighed, and he was gonna get Gary for that later.

"I'm gonna go hit the gym Professor, I'll see ya around." He hung up the phone, and he sighed. "I'll show them, I'm gonna get stronger!" His Pokémon cheered. "Right we will get stronger!"

Ash went to the gym but found it mysteriously closed. There was a crowd outside the gym, and there was some strange men guarding the gym door. "Come on, we want to challenge this gym!" A girl with long red hair snapped. "That's right, we need to test our skills!" A boy with blue hair snapped, his partner Growly barked in agreement.

The two grunts glared at the crowd. "Get lost all of you, the gym leader is not available," they snapped back at the crowd. "Come back later, the next gym is in Pewter City, go there!"

Most of the crowd disbanded by the girl with red hair and the boy with blue hair stood their ground. "I'm not leaving until I see the gym leader! Go Meowth!" she threw her pokeball and Meowth came out. The two grunts smirked. "Last warning get lost, or we'll make you!"

"Hold it!" Ash blew a whistle, and the four turned to him. "That's enough, if the gym is closed its closed, there is no reason to use force," he held up his badge.

"Damn the police!" The grunts went inside and locked the door.

"How dare you interfere? I am Jessie, I don't need any help from the likes of you!" she glared at him.

"Jessie, be nice he was just trying to help," the blue haired boy held out his hand. "I'm James by the way and this is my partner Growly," Growly barked in greeting, and Ash's Growlithe came over and the two sniffed each other before happily barking. They ran around each other playfully barking and spewing embers. "Hey Growlithe you made a friend!" Ash said happily, and he shook James' hand. "I'm Ash, it's good to meet you."

"James don't let that filth touch you, ace trainers like us can't be seen with a trainer like that!" Jessie quipped and Ash glared at her. "I am a well-trained officer, I can show you my skills here and now!"

"Ha get real twerp, if you can even get a badge I'd be surprised!" She returned her Meowth. "See ya around loser!" she ran off, and James sighed. "Sorry about her, we've been friends since we were kids and we started our journey together, but I know she can be rude."

"I see," he said, kinda feeling bad for James. "Yeah she seems kinda well…"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah crazy," the two laughed. "I gotta run, I hope to see you again," James and Growly went to leave and Ash smiled. "Yeah me to!" he shouted to him. "Looks like I got more competition for the Pokémon League, let's do this!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Brock

Do Not read if you do Not like

Paper Fox News

This week is Pokémon Week! (Insert Pokémon X and Y Japanese anime theme here) The 5 fics chosen for the week is… Orange League, Journey Red, Officer Ash, Pink Purple Gray, Red Blue Yellow. If I can finish these I'll work on others.

Next we have Question Corner

Q: Why do you take so long to update fics? A: Because I work, this is a question I get a lot, and guys I'm doing everything I can to work on as many fics as possible. I even bought an app so I can write fics on my kindle, and I take it to work so I can write on my breaks.

Q: Will I do fics for the anime Free? A: If I had more time yes I would, same goes for Korra, Kill la Kill and many other wonderful shows that deserve some fic attention.

Q: When do you post? A: Many of my fans have asked me to change my posting habits from posting a bunch of fics 1 day a week to posting a fic as soon as it's done, so as soon as a fic is done I'll post it. So no set date the news letter was put on hold due to time issues but it will start back up again after june 2nd, so those who are on its mailing list will be alerted when new fics are up on my fic site.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 3 Theft at the Pewter City

Ash caught a Weedle, and sent it back to Professor Oak, he also caught a Mankey and a Nidoran both M and F, it was a good study material. He drove into Pewter City, and noticed that there was a commotion at the museum.

Apparently some thieves had broken in and stolen some valuable fossils, Ash wanted to take the case, but the man operating the museum said the gym leader was already on the case. With the gym leader hunting down the criminals it meant no one could get their badges.

Ash took the case, following the trail the thieves left behind. He tracked them to Mt. Moon, he met Brock outside. "Did you come to help catch the thieves?" Ash nodded, and Brock couldn't help but feel the boy looked familiar. "Alright if you have a Pokémon who can use dig that will help, Team Rocket stole the fossils and hid themselves in the cave, we'll go in and track them down, our only goal is the fossils once you get them use dig and escape the cave."

They went inside and split up. Ash found the thieves, they were a pair from Team Rocket, Cassidy and Butch. They had stolen several fossils, one of them being a very rare legendary fossil, a fossil believed to be of Mew!

Butch and Cassidy battled Ash, and he used two of his Pokémon against the two of them. Butch used Zubat while Cassidy used Drowzee. Ash used Pikachu and Growlith.

Pikachu's Thundershock took down Zubat, and Growlith's Bite helped take down Drowzee. "Alright you two, you are under arrest!" Ash had Rattata use Dig and brought the fossils back.

"Thank you for your hard work, I'll must return to the gym," Brock left and Butch and Cassidy were arrested and sent to jail, however a mysterious man bailed them out.

-x-

"I'm sorry sir, we lost the specimens for your research, but we did manage to get a dna sample from the mysterious fossil," Butch handed over the sample.

"Good work, the sample is all we need," the man was the leader of Team Rocket.

-x-

Ash was allowed to choose a fossil to keep, the scientists said they could revive most of them except the mysterious one. No matter what they tried they just couldn't revive it. Ash found it fascinating so he kept the mysterious fossil, it gave off a faint glow in Ash's care.

Brock, handled his job as gym leader. Gary got his badge, and Jessie and James got theirs. When Ash arrived and introduced himself Brock flipped. "I knew it, I knew I recognized you!" he went to his back pack and pulled out a rolled up poster. The poster was Ash's, and the boy blushed. "You are my favorite officer, I never thought I'd actually meet you, I thought it was a coincidence, but you are here!"

He was in complete fanboy mode, he was blushing and had hearts in his eyes. Suddenly a little boy came up and grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away. "Oww Forrest, oww oww!"

The little boy was Forrest, Brock's little brother. "Don't go into fanboy mode! He's a challenger!"

"Oh, right!" Brock got back to his spot. "Alright Ash, you ready to challenge me?"

"You got it!" Ash called out Butterfree, and Brock used Geodude.

Forrest watched as the battle began, he thought it would be a easy victory for his brother. Rock types were stronger than bug types, but Ash was able to win, defeating Geodude with a combo of Poison Powder and Confusion. 'What is he doing?!' the boy thought angrily.

Next Brock sent out Onix, Ash was able to paralyze him using Stun Spore, before he was taken out by Rock Throw. Ash then used Charmander, his moves were not very powerful but the paralysis kept him at bay long enough to beat him.

Forrest couldn't believe it, everyone else who had beaten his brother had used type advantage to win. Grass and Water types, he'd never seen anyone win like this. Brock gave him his badge, "You were amazing, are truly skilled trainer," Ash cheered when he got his badge. Brock starred at Ash lovingly, and Forrest couldn't take it anymore.

"Hold it, Big Bro, I don't think you gave it your all, you didn't fight your hardest cause you have a crush on this guy!" he shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Ash. The older males blush, and looked at each other. "You didn't even want to be gym leader anyway, you wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder, I'll run the gym from now on!" he said proudly and showed he had his own Pokémon.

Ash leaves them to their business, and gets his Pokémon treated. Brock shows up, he has his backpack and a bunch of stuff packed up. "Hey Ash, I'm going to head on a journey to become a Pokémon Breeder, and was wondering if I could travel with you," he asked and Ash was surprised. "Well, I don't see why not?"

"Oh thank you!" He hugged Ash, and the boy smiled. It was a nice sweet moment, until Brock's hands went down and gave the boy's ass a squeeze. Ash gasped as Brock chuckled.

Slap!

Brock was on the floor a burning red mark on his cheek. "You perverted jerk!" Ash said, and Pikachu and Charmander attacked Brock to and they tied him up. "Hehe, you can't blame me for trying, you have been my fantasy for so long!"

Ash got the feeling he may have made a big mistake agreeing to travel with Brock. Well time would tell, they threw Brock into the side car, Growlith joined him to keep an eye on him. The group drove off. "Umm Ash can you untie me now?"

"No!" They left Pewter City, Forrest did a great job as gym leader, he wanted to be a gym leader. It was never Brock's dream, he was torn between his two passions Pokémon Breeding and Pokémon Medicine. Now Brock could live his dream! He did wonder if Ash could handle his fanboy of a brother, he loved Officer Jennys but Ash was his favorite officer of all time!

To be continued

Other questions and answers

Questions/Answers

I am honestly sick of this question so this is the last time I want to hear it. Q: Why do you abandon your stories? A: I DO NOT ABANDON MY STORIES! I have been writing fics for a long time, I added many series to my belt back when I had more time to work on them, when you work mostly 6 days a week you don't have a lot of time. I do plan on setting up a better system to try and work on my old projects and get things done better.

Q: Do I hate female characters? A : No! I don't know where this comes from yes I do focus on yaoi, but that's because I have very limited time now, if I was getting my three days off a week like I'm supposed to I would be working with both. For those who have read my Inuyasha and Ouran series would know I focus mostly on the hentai, I also do a lot of hentai in Ranma ½ if I had the time you'd be seeing me do hentai for Kill la Kill, Legend of Korra ect. It takes a lot for me to slash a female character, one being I have to like her, once that criteria is met I need time to do the fic.

Q: Do I hate (Chichi/Lucy/Kuwabara ect) A: This question I get a lot for different characters I'll break it down by series and try to be brief.

DBZ/DB

I do not like Chichi but I don't hate her, just like I dislike Videl. The only three women I like in DBZ are in order #1 Launch; shes funny kick ass and I missed her in dbz, kinda wish someone taught her how to use ki, so she could have stayed and fought more. If I was gonna slash a woman with the dbz boys it'd be launch for sure. #2 C-18 or Android 18 she was tough and kick ass and I liked her a lot, I wouldn't really use her in fics so much since I liked who she ended up with in the anime the relationship didn't seem forced and it turned out well. Finally #3 Bulma, Bulma is tough, she went through a lot, she had a weakness for attractive men, but she handled them well.

Fairy Tail

I do not dislike Lucy! I have nothing against her, outside of filler she's actually a cool character. I actually like Mirajane, Mavis, Juvia, Cana ect. The only girls in fairy tail I truly hate is that one dragon nut chick from the filler, and I hate Minerva but really she's the villain you love to hate she mean cruel, and exploits weaknesses. I get why this question was asked cause I made Lucy the bad guy in one of my fics Unlucky in Love, guys someone from fairy tail had to play the villain, no one I picked was gonna go over well, Lucy was the closest one to Natsu so she plays the bad guy it happens.

Will I do slash for the hentai of Fairy Tail? No I most likely will not be doing that, mainly cause the anime seems to be pairing them up like noah's arc. Natsu could be with either Lucy or Lisanna Erza x Jella Gray could be with either Lucy or Juvia, Elfman x Evergreen, Gajeel x Levi. Heck even Cana could be with Bacchus or Sho by the end of this series, the girls don't need my help getting their man their probably gonna get them

Yu Yu Hakusho

I don't hate Kuwabara, he was not my favorite character so I focused on the other boys in the series. I had projects that featured Kuwabara but again not enough time to work on them. I liked Botan, Genkai was a bad ass, and Yukina was very cool no pun intended. I never felt much for Keiko good or bad, the one thing that had me curious about her was What if she didn't give up her spirit energy to revive yusuke, would she have become a spiritualist or just been like Kuwabara's big sister, speaking of she was a bad ass and got a few laughs out of me.

One Piece

I don't hate Nami, I find her cowardice annoying but I have the same issue with Chopper and Usopp. I like Robin, Boa Hancock, and a few others, but as I said it's a lack of time for me to use them in fics. I actually do have some mix harems planned but I haven't gotten to them.

Naruto

I'll skip to the few girls I do like, I liked Tayuya, I liked the female Mizukage, I liked Hinata, and I liked Kushina, and Konan. Other than that I didn't care for the others. Of course I did support female Naruto aka Naruko.

Bleach

This is the biggest one people think I hate the girls, couldn't be further wrong, bleach has some of the best girls in anime, Yoruichi, Yachiru, Neliel, Halibel, Unohana, all bad asses with cool powers. No I don't like Rukia and Orihime, found them to be useless, even with Rukia's really bad ass bankai I still don't like her character. The only character I truly hate in bleach is Tousen, and that's mainly cause he called Komaura ugly and he treated Shuuhei like crap, and cutting off Grimmjow's arm didn't earn him any points with me. I mean other than Ichigo Tousen could have actually fought Aizen, instead he was seduced by him so yeah really don't care for him

Inuyasha

This one should be clear I like Kagome, and it's true I don't like Kikyo. Her character was just horrible, I mean he steals from her own reincarnation and gives the jewel to the man who murdered her, and like a dumb ass let's Naraku continue killing and wrecking lives. Literally if she just killed Naraku when she had the chance Koga's people wouldn't have died by his incarnation Kagura. So yeah I can't find anything good about her.

That's all I'm going to do for now but I think I made my point For the girls I do slash congrats you rock and I'm happy to give ya the boys you deserve. For the guys I like just wait you will get the lime light you deserve.


End file.
